Why Would You?
by HaganeNoWriter
Summary: Her student, Edward Elric, a State Alchemist? A human weapon? A soldier? What happened when she wasn't there?


**A/N: HELLO! Not much to say, I'm just getting straight to the story this time. ANYWAY, READ ZE STORY! XD**

It was a cold fall day in Dublith. The leaves had started to change color, and the air was sharp and brisk. Izumi Curtis and her husband Sig tended to their butcher shop. Sig was cutting meat while Izumi was restocking the display case. It was a slow business day, but they still managed to catch a few customers, despite the weather.

A certain regular customer walked into the shop. The bell on the door chimed, alerting the two shop owners. They both smiled when they saw who it was.

"Mason, it's nice to see you." Izumi greeted. Mason gave her a hard look, and the light atmosphere was shattered.

"What happened?" Izumi demanded, her tone suddenly heavy.

"Edward…" Mason trailed off. A flash of confusion sparked in Izumi's eyes.

"Edward? I haven't seen him in a while." Izumi noted.

"There's a reason for that. Look at this." Mason handed her a newspaper. Izumi took the paper in her hand, and immediately spotted Edward.

He looked older than the last time she had seen him over a year ago. His hair had grown out, and was tied back in a braid, but he still kept that silly cowlick for whatever reason. He had grown taller, but still kept his short stature. A trait he was never really fond of. He was wearing a long overcoat, and a black shirt that clasped in the front. Another, smaller, image was from a different angle. This revealed a black emblem on the back of his coat. The serpent cross; her symbol. The very same symbol that she had tattooed on her collar. A smile tugged at her lips. He was showing the world who taught him. That shows that he is proud to say that he studied as her pupil.

However, the layout of his face is what truly made him Edward. No matter how old he got, she could always recognize him. the only thing wrong was what was surrounding him.

He was walking down a hallway. All around him, there were military officers saluting. All of them were wearing the dark blue standard military uniform, and their right arms formed perfect salutes. One, however, walked beside him with his hand on his left shoulder, as if her were leading him somewhere. The officer's eyes glanced around at the officers, as if to make sure nobody came near Edward. A protective stance. Her eyes snapped to the caption below the photograph.

 _Newly enlisted Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist (12) and Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist (29) after the State Alchemist Evaluation._

It was then that noticed the chain hanging around Edward's belt loop. the badge of a dog of the military. Izumi's breath caught in her throat. State Alchemist? Edward? Why would he turn to this? Didn't she tell him enough times about how horrible the military was? How merciless it was? And yet he still chose to become a human weapon? Why? Izumi stumbled backward, but was caught by Sig. She welcomed the support greatfully. How could her baby be foolish enough to throw his life away as a soldier? What had she done wrong?

"What is this, Mason?" She asked sternly, still shaken up about what she had just found out.

"Apparently, Edward is the youngest State Alchemist ever to enlist. He set the new record." Mason informed.

"Who is the man next to him?" Izumi wondered.

"Roy Mustang. Apparently he discovered Edward's talents. He's Edward's Commanding Officer now." These words made hate boil within Izumi. How dare this man recruit her student? How dare he use him to gain a promotion? She was sure that's all Edward was to him. Just another star on his uniform.

"Why would he do this?" Izumi thought aloud.

"Look at the article underneath." Mason provided. Izumi walked over to a chair, and seated herself before beginning to read the article.

 _This year's State Alchemist Examination had brought in all sorts of talented alchemists. Many had spent months perfecting their techniques, but in the end were surpassed by the completely unexpected. Twelve year-old Edward Elric, from the town of Risembool, had also attended the examination. Details are confidential, but Edward's talents pleased the examiners and Fuhrer King Bradley himself. Later today, he was given his certification, and the symbol of the State Alchemists. A silver pocket watch._

 _Edward's title has also been assigned and announced. He was given the title "Fullmetal" by the Fuhrer himself. This is quite the ironic title, since this child is also the bearer of an automail right arm and left leg. Roy Mustang, the alchemist who discovered Fullmetal, and the Hero of Ishval, has been selected to be the young Major's Commanding Officer. An exclusive interview with Fuhrer King Bradley revealed the reasoning behind whose command Fullmetal would be under._

" _Colonel Mustang is a valuable commander, and loyalty runs deep within his unit. I thought it would be best for Mustang to have Fullmetal at his disposal to look after him. That boy needs a role model, and there couldn't be a better example of a leader than the Colonel."_

Izumi was still in shock. Edward, the little boy she had taken under her wing, the hot-tempered, overprotective genius was a human weapon? This just wasn't right. Also, two automail limbs?! What happened after they went back home? What could have possibly happened for Edward to bolt steel onto his body?

Then there was Roy Mustang. Why would the Fuhrer place her student under a mass murderer? She didn't care what the military said. Ishval was a genocide mission, and Roy Mustang himself produced the most results. Who would ever want to be loyal to a man like that. Then, a thought occurred to her. Would he order Edward to kill? The thought both infuriated and terrified her. She could just imagine Edward aiming a gun at an innocent person, his hands shaking as he struggled to aim from the tremors running through his body. All the while, that man barking the order of shoot-to-kill.

Izumi shook her head. Edward couldn't do that. His heart was too big. It would overrule his mind. He isn't capable of taking another person's life, no matter how guilty they are.

She now figured that Edward had a reason to do what he did. He wouldn't have joined if he didn't see the benefits. One thing was for sure though. She was going to giver her student a harsh talking to whenever he decided to return. After all, he's still her boy.

"Izumi, are you alright?" She hadn't noticed her husband glancing at her in worry. She gave a soft smile.

"I'm alright, just a little shocked. He'll come back sooner or later. When he does, he'll have some explaining to do."

 **A/N: YAY another one done. For any** ** _Silhouette_** **readers, I'm SOOOO sorry! I haven't updated that in forever! I promise that I'll update as soon as I can. I'm also currently working on a piece that I'm not sure that I want to be a story or a oneshot. Also, the second part of** ** _Dad?_** **Is currently being written. One more thing. I am considering rewriting one of my first stories on this site, and my most reviewed.** ** _Tale of Two Dementors._** **I keep seeing how many are still favoriting and following it, so I want to continue, but I've written myself into a position where things happened way to fast, and I don't know where to go. WELL that was just and update. Anyway,**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~HaganeNoWriter**


End file.
